Just One Last Dance
by CordialBloodBath
Summary: What happens when everything finally catches up to you? Do you realise how perfect everything you have now is and go on with your life…? Or do you break apart so slowly that you don't fall to pieces, you end up just shattering? Stony M


Stony ~ Just One Last Dance

**Description; what happens when everything finally catches up to you? Do you realise how perfect everything you have now is and go on with your life…? Or do you break apart so slowly that you don't fall to pieces, you end up just shattering?  
Pairing; Stony ((Steve Rogers "Captain America" x Tony Stark "Iron Man"))  
Rating; M to be safe ((like usual))  
Disclaimer; It seems that I do not own Marvel or any of the characters… All of those rights go to Stan Lee and all the amazing people who created Captain America, Iron Man and the Avengers. I own none of it ^_^ just the idea for this one-shot**

❦ • ~ • ~ • • ~ • ~ • ❦

Steven Rogers, formally known as Captain America. His name was as huge as his muscles, as big as his heart. The first avenger; a winter solider. Steve had a huge name to live up too, a name that brought him fame and fortune. Nothing could be better for him right now.

Pushing blonde hair away from his face, Steve crossed his arms over his body. He grabbed himself tightly, staring down at the carpet his feet were planted firmly too. His body shook a little as his face narrowed in anger. He growled softly, not wanting to wake the millionaire by his side. He exhaled deeply to try and calm himself, his naked body still shaken from the dream he had woken from.

Everything for him was so perfect. He was with the love of his life and basically lived like a King surrounded by all of Starks famous, and brilliant technology. He was a true hero; a better man then he was back in the horrid days in and surrounding World War II.

Tony rolled over in his bed, allowing the sheets to crumble beneath and around him. His eyes squinted open as he looked around, his Ark Reactor glowing in the dim light the room held. He could see Steve's broad back, making him stare at the blonde contently as he rubbed his face to try and rub off some of his sleep.

"Steve? You alright?" The naked billionaire gruffly asked.

"Yeah- I'm thirsty… I just have to go get a drink. Excuse me..." Steve said as he moved to his feet, trying to keep himself steady as he wobbled into a standing position.

"I'll come with you." Tony offered as he tiredly moved into a sitting position. Once he sta up he watched Steve even more carefully then before.

"You already have tonight. It's really late, you stay in bed." Steve said as he walked to the door, not caring he was wearing nothing at all.

"No no no. I'll get you a drink. You stay here instead." Tony said as he waved at Steve in a disregarding manner. He stood up, walking towards Steve slowly. His feet made no noise as they paced the expensively decorated room.

"If you insist." Steve said as he shakily walked back to the bed. Before he laid down, Tony had captured him in a hug. Tony hugged him close to his body. Steve was close enough to feel the glowing power source, making him smile a little. In a way, Steve found it comforting to feel the Ark Reactor when they hugged. It was like a reassurance that this was actually real, and that two people who could have been so close to death were living in each other's arms.

"I do insist." Tony said as he pressed his lips to Steve's. Steven relished in the feeling of having his lovers lips and body pressed so closely to him. Tony gave Steve's arse a little squeeze, making Steve squeal out of the kiss. He slapped the same spot as Steve fell onto the bed. Tony chuckled as he looked down at the older man.

"I'll be back." Tony yawned as he walked to the door. Steve couldn't help but laugh softly and shake his head as he moved further up the large bed. He pulled his legs up to his chest, resting his head on his knees. He sighed deeply, staring through the dark light so he could see the white bed sheets and his feet. He stared even harder, concentrating on that one spot that was down by his feet. His eyebrows furrowed in thought and his eyes narrowed in deeper confusion.

"Hey sexy~" Tony sang as he walked back into the room. He held two glasses, one full of water and the other full of some expensive alcohol.

"Hi" Steve said softly as his eyes never broke away from that same place on the bed. Tony put the glasses on the bedside table then sat on the edge of the bed, staring at one America's greatest hero's.

"What's wrong with you? Did you have another nightmare-"

"-Tony, I don't think I can stay here much longer." Steve abruptly stated. Tony's eyes widened a little as he couldn't grasp the concept of the conversation.

"I don't understand…" He stated.

"I can't do it. I can't! I can't take this anymore! It's horrible- I don't understand whats going on, what all these new things are. I don't belong here! I can't do it! I need to leave!" Steve yelled, making Tony jump. Steve frantically moved around on the bed, not knowing what to do with himself. "I can't take it anymore Stark!" Steve growled as he grabbed a pillow, screaming into the soft object made for sleeping. "Even the pillows feel different…" The blonde sobbed.

"Maybe we should go back to sleep…" Tony said with uncertainty. The brunette moved closer to his lover, trying to comfort him. He moved to wrap his arms around the larger man, only to have Steve grab him tightly and throw him into the bed.

Steve moved so he could straddle his partner, looking down at him through bloodshot and teary eyes.

"I really do not know how much of this society I can take. I hate it." Steve admitted harshly. Tony could only stare up at the man, cocking his head to the side as he had a light bulb moment. His idea was brilliant, probably one of his best so far.

"Just relax, it'll all be over by morning. You're just having a bit of a mid-life crisis." Tony said softly.

"No I'm not! I've been around since World War 2! This is no mid-life crisis! This- this is my life ending. I can't live anymore- I can't. I'm not supposed too- this isn't normal!" Steve yelled before he punched the wall in front of him, cracking through it a little. Tony tried to not yell at him for breaking his wall, but he realised that they had broken that wall plenty of times before. Tony didn't know what to do, which slightly scared him; making him realise how scared Steve must be feeling if he doesn't even know what to do with his life.

Tony pulled himself up a little, kissing Steve strongly. Steve kissed back as tears of frustration ran down his face, making him kiss back aggressively. Steve's lips moved hard and fast against Tony's, their lips rubbing harshly together as their tongues even started to make an appearance. Steve pulled his lips away from Tony's to start kissing the man's neck. He bit down and sucked on numerous places, leaving many marks.

"I love you so much Tony." Steve said as he moved into a sitting position, pulling Tony into his lap. He wrapped his arms around Tony's waist, burying his head in the hero's neck. He nuzzled his face in the crook of his neck a little and sobbed softly. "I love you so much" He continued to repeat.

Tony hugged the man back, holding him just as tightly as he started to stroke the back of the mans head and neck. He wriggled around and moved, pressing his lower body into Steve's. He continued to apply pressure then take the pressure away from Steve's crotch area. Steve huffed and sniffled, rubbing himself against the moving man.

They rubbed their lower bodies together, making their members grow harder by the second. Eventually Tony prepared himself to lower his body on Steve's hard length, but he stopped before he made any sudden moves.

"Oi- Cap. Stop crying and look at me." Tony demanded. Steve sucked in a deep breath then pulled away from the man's drenched neck to look into Tony's eyes. "I love you, okay? I promise you'll be feeling better in no time… I have a plan…" He smiled sweetly. Tony rested a folded index finger under Steve's chin, directing him towards his lips. They kissed passionately as Tony lowers himself onto Steve.

❦ • ~ • ~ • • ~ • ~ • ❦

"J.A.R.V.I.S? Is everything ready?" Tony asked as he scurried around his penthouse.

"_Everything should be in order. Unless you messed it up." _The computer's voice rang through the air.

"Perfect. This is going to be great. I hope he likes it." Tony said to himself as he looked around him. The room he was standing in looked more than perfect, making him feel all the more excited to show Steve.

Tony walked out to the balcony, leaving the room that had been off limits for a couple of weeks now. He walked out, leaning against the large door frame. Steve was looking out at the large city, a depressed and longing look being displayed on his handsome features. He had been sad for the past few weeks, not knowing what to do with life and occasionally breaking down into a fit of tears. Everything about him was sad; he couldn't even fight as an Avenger without crying.

"Excuse me sir, but I'd like to ask for some of your assistance." Tony said soothingly, making Steve sigh and turn around to look at the owner of the sensual voice. Steve turned to see Tony, making him raise a questioning eyebrow at the mans attire.

"What are you wearing?" Steve asked softly. Tony missed the brightness that he usually had to his voice and the sparkle that was in his eyes and smile. Now all that was walking around was a sad lump of depression.

"This? Oh, it's my best outfit. I suggest you get changed into one similar. Go into our room, okay? J.A.R.V.I.S should have set something nice out for you. When you're ready I want you to come into the room I've been banning you from." Tony said as he turned away, leaving no room for questions. Steve watched the nicely dressed man walk away. Tony was dressed in expensive looking slacks, a neatly ironed button up shirt with a dark dress jacket buttoned up nicely. He wore expensive dress shoes and an ugly tie. Something about the outfit reminded Steve of rich men from the 1940's.

Steve walked back into the penthouse of _Stark Towers_ and went straight for his room, unprepared for what would greet him on the other side of the door. He opened the door to see his old military uniform on the bed, neatly waiting for him to put it on. He could only stare at it with his lips forming the shape of an 'o'. He then pursed his lips tightly together as he walked to it, picking it up and examining it closely.

The sight made his eyes water a little, but Tony had left it there for him. He pulled off his simple clothes, pulling the old outfit that he hadn't seen for what feels like forever onto his body, Once he was properly dressed, he checked himself out in the large mirror.

Small memories of himself getting changed into the same outfit he had worn many years ago. He remembered how he'd get dressed then stand proudly in the mirror, admiring how he had become one of America's strongest and most powerful men, and how he was no longer a scrawny little boy who had nowhere to go. Now he was just a big man stuck in a place where he felt he didn't belong.

Once he was fully dressed and had seen himself in the mirror, he walked to the door, pushing it open and walking out. He walked around; trying to find the room Tony had banned him from. He found the room, opening the door.

"Tony…" Steve said breathlessly. "This-this, oh... Tony…" Steve struggled to hold tears back, letting a few slip out of his eyes.

"Look Cap, I know you've been feeling down lately. So I wanted to try and cheer you up. I know that I can't actually take you back to the times that you belong in, but I can try to re-create it. But only for one night. Cause I fucking hate acting like a proper gentleman." Tony smiled.

The room had been redecorated into a new vintage styled room. Everything that was in there was nothing like and of Starks technology. It was all old, but beautiful. The room had a spot for dancing, an old record player, a nicely set up table. To Steve, the vintage room was gorgeous.

"I-I don't know what to say." Steve said softly.

"Don't say anything. Just have fun. I know it's only me and you, but tonight act like its 1947 or whatever. But after tonight, you need to forget about your past. You belong here, with all of us. From Bruce to Thor. We need you… I need you. Everything happens for a reason, right? You were meant to be here with all of us. I love you Steve, and I don't want you to be sad anymore. But you need to let go of what's happened in the past, and start living now." Tony said while walking towards Steve. He rested his hand on the side of Steve's face, a small smile tugging on his lips.

"I love you so much Tony" was all Steve could muster.

"I know you do" Tony smirked. "Now, you're free to use this room whenever and however you like. Just promise that you'll keep it in the past and not let it bother you anymore." Tony spoke with a stern gentleness, making Steve smile.

"I promise."

"Good, now… May I have this dance?" Tony stepped back and offered Steve his hand. As if on cue, the record player started spinning some old tunes Steve was familiar with. Steve chuckled, shaking his head a little.

"Just one last dance?" Steve asked as he rested his hand in Tony's.

"Just one last dance." The brunette assured. Tony pulled Steve up into his body, holding him tightly.

"Now, I can't dance. I think we both know this." Tony said as he moved the positioning of their hands, resting his on top of Steve's. Steve held onto his hand then rested his free hand on Tony's waist while Tony rested his other hand on the larger mans shoulder.

"I feel so feminie." Tony stated.

"You're the feminie one in this relationship, if I don't say so myself." Steve chuckled.

"Don't get smart solider. Just dance." Tony laughed, allowing Steve to lead them into a dance. The music was perfect to dance to as the couple moved together. Their bodies moved to the rhythm of the music. Every now and then Tony would look down at their feet, which would earn him a back straightening from Steve by having the blonde hardly press his hand into the small of his back. Tony eventually got into the rhythm of the song, using Steve's wonderful lead as guidance.

Steve held Tony tightly, showing him new moves in the classical dance as they waltzed around the vintage room. Steve pushed Tony out and in a swift movement he caught him. In the same moment he had managed to make Tony fall back, catching him and holding onto the small of his back tightly with both hands. He held Tony in this position, remembering how he had danced like this during the war.

He leant down a little, pressing his lips romantically to Tony's. Tony smiled into the kiss, moving his lips sweetly against Steve's. The kiss was perfect, just like their dance. Steve pulled them both back up into a proper standing position. Steve held Tony tightly, resting their foreheads together.

"Thank you. This means quite a lot to me." Steve smiled, trying to force more of his tears back. All of this reminded him even more of the life that he had lost, but at the same time he was creating new, wonderful memories with the man he loves.

"I'd do anything for you. I can't go back in time though, so this is the best you're getting." Tony chuckled, pecking Steve's soft lips. Steve pecked Tony's in return before falling into a deep, beautiful kiss. While they kissed, Steve started moving their bodies, holding Tony in the proper dancing position so they could dance together once again.

Their bodies moved through their room passionately, just like how their lips worked together. They'd pull away for air and do majestic spins, falling into each other again to embrace a deeper kiss then the last. The record was coming to an end, making Steve slow their dance down, dropping both of his hands to Tony's waist. Tony wrapped both his arms around Steve's neck and looked up at him, happiness and love practically gleaming from his eyes and smile.

"Please don't be sad…" Tony said as he kissed one of the tears that fell from Steve's eyes.

"I'm not sad Mr. Stark… I'm so happy that I don't even know what to do anymore." Steve grinned, placing multiple kisses to Tony's face, both men laughing and leading themselves into another dance; enjoying their beautiful night together.

Steven Rogers; formally known as Captain America. His name was as huge as his muscles, as big as his heart. Steve had a huge name to live up too, a name that brought him fame and fortune. Nothing could be better for him right now. Nothing in the world, no villain, no wars. None of it. All he needed to make him happy was one of the richest men in the world.

Tony Stark; Iron Man.

_~Hai, so, yeah… I've never written an actual Stony fic before. I think it was a bit too short and stupid but hey- I might write some more Stony related sh*t later on in life. So I decided to this little fic to my OTP Anthology. Which is a group of one-shots dedicated to my OTP's, but because there's so many from different genres they're all being published individually. XD Thank you so much for reading, I hope it wasn't too bad or too OOC- Bebo~_


End file.
